rebirth_the_lunatic_takerfandomcom-20200213-history
Glossary
thumb|ReBIRTH English logo Glossary for Re:Birth - The Lunatic Taker __TOC__ List of terms 0-9 A Angels The or Tenshi (天使) are monsters that eat the souls of people, causing them to commit Kirkegaard suicides in the days after, for no outward apparent reason. When they eat a soul, a Kirkegaard sorcery device is left behind. You cannot tell the size of an angel by its angellic disguise. When it sheds its disguise, the real size has no relation to its apparent size. B C D E F G H I Instant of Time (はざまのとき) J K Kirkegaard Kirkegaard (キエルケゴール) Kirkegaard suicide (キエルケゴール感染自殺) L Life Inc. Life Inc. (飲料水メーカー株式会社『ライフINC.』) is an organization of takers. Those who can hunt angels team up and take down angels. Those who cannot, make money to support the hunters. A special taker, Princess is able to transfer life points from those that killed the angels to others. Life Life is the energy found in the universe that only Angels and Takers can take advantage of. With the development of the SAI, fake Takers can also make use of it. It is quantized with Lifepoints. Lifepoints are the remaining life of takers. Lifepoints can be acquired by taking them from other takers, or by hunting angels and taking them from angels. One life point lasts one day. Some takers have the special skill required to transfer lifepoints from one to another. M N O P Phantom Phantom is a Kirkegaard taker skill. It is a skill that psychopath class takers can acquire, the highest skill. Phantom is a skill that requires lifepoints to use, as it burns lifepoints, and also requires a number of lifepoints to become activated.. Phantom can be countered by a taker who has the skill Phantom Killer. Phantom creates attack and defense bits, which can turn into shields or blades, and can only be used in one mode at a time. The more skilled the taker, and the more lifepoints they expend, the more bits they can use and the more powerful they are. Phantom Killer Phantom Killer is a Kirkegaard taker skill. This skill requires a number of lifepoints to activate. It cancels out the Phantom skill. Psychopaths are a class of taker. They are the highest class, most powerful taker. The highest skill of the psychopath is Phantom. Q R S Summon Assist Interface (SAI) The is a cybernetic device enabling the creation of a fake Taker, which would later be known as SAI:Takers. They were developed by Life Inc. so that ordinary people can take advantage of the power known as Life. Skill (スキル) are superpowers that are acquired by Takers, due to their nature or through the acquisition of lifepoints. Use of some skills require expending lifepoints. An example of a skill which is activated by having lifepoints and requiring lifepoints to use is Phantom. Sorcery device (魔導器) look like an expensive pair of bracelets or other jewelry. They turn into weapons to battle takers and angels. They are left behind when an angel eats the soul of a person. Those people who make a contract with the Kirkegaard sorcery device gain access to its abilities and become takers. Not taking it up results in a Kirkegaard suicide. Sorcery devices are normally reserved for the one person it is left for. T Takers (テイカー) are those who have had their souls stolen by angels, made contracts with Kirkegaard sorcery devices, and need to kill angels or other takers for life points to live on. One life point lasts one day. The highest class of taker is the psychopath. The more id based a taker is, the more successful they are. The more life points one has, the more hidden skills are revealed. Some low level skills need no life points to operate. Higher level skills consume more lifepoints. TakerNet is a special website only accessible to Takers, on which each taker has a homepage, which lists their abilities. There are also discussion groups. Tenshi (天使), see angels. U V W X Y Z other See also External links Category:Terminology Category:ReBIRTH